


Weddings are for Getting Drunk and Getting Jealous

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, Oikawa Tooru is Bitter, meeting at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Aren’t you supposed to be happy?” Tooru can’t stop himself from asking, his voice loud in his ears. “Aren’t people usually happy at weddings?”





	Weddings are for Getting Drunk and Getting Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164079776487/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "two miserable people meeting at a wedding au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Tooru is only seething a little bit and it’s not his fault. Stupid Tobio is getting married meanwhile Tooru has only had one functional relationship ever and it was years ago. It’s not enough that Tobio is better at his job than Tooru and going to eventually surpass his hard earned position at their company, now he has to have a more functional romantic life too. He wishes he could say without a shadow of a doubt that Tobio was at least having bad sex but he met Hinata for the first time earlier and the guy seems to be nothing but enthusiasm and energy.

With a grunt Tooru knocks back his shot of vodka and ignores the stranger who walks up to the open bar (thank god) next to him.

“What can I get ya?” the bartender asks.

“Something really fucking strong,” the stranger replies.

“Aren’t you supposed to be happy?” Tooru can’t stop himself from asking, his voice loud in his ears. “Aren’t people usually happy at weddings?”

The stranger gives him a flat glare. “That’s none of your business.”

Oh no, he’s hot. Like really hot. Tooru has to stop himself from ogling.

“Totally fair,” Tooru says, nodding rapidly.

The stranger rolls his eyes. “What about you? You certainly don’t look happy.”

Tooru sticks out his tongue. “You’re just as miserable so you can’t judge me. Besides, you don’t even know my name so I don’t owe you anything.”

The stranger is glaring at him again and Tooru can’t help but find that extremely hot. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, a cousin of Tobio’s.”

Of course Tobio has extremely hot cousins because he can’t fail at anything in his life, the bastard. Oh well. Just this once Tooru is intending to take advantage of Tobio’s perfect life.

“Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says with a grin. “My name is Oikawa Tooru.”


End file.
